


Love Hurts (or that AU about soulmates)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, return of the fics with bad endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Mitchsen AU in which you get a soulmate tattoo on your sixteenth birthday. To shake it up a little, you also feel whatever pain your soulmate experiences.Mentions of past self harm. This is just fluffy and cute





	Love Hurts (or that AU about soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> Return of the fics that have endings that feel unfinished! One day I’ll give y’all something decent. 
> 
> Anyways, hit me up if you have any prompts or requests :) leave me a review if you feel so inclined

It began the day of your sixteenth birthday, your soulmate tattoo would pop up somewhere and you would begin feeling the pain of your soulmate. Some people matched up with their loves early on in life, and some spent their entire lives looking for their soulmates. 

Aubrey was terrified of getting her soulmate mark. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, she sat in her bedroom with her best friend Chloe, eagerly awaiting her tattoo. Chloe had gotten her tattoo a few months earlier - a small ladybug on her wrist. 

She and Aubrey had fawned over it for weeks, Chloe jutting her wrist out to anyone who would pay attention. The redhead constantly squealed about how excited she was for Aubrey to get her tattoo, yet Aubrey always found herself nervous. 

After seeing the pain her mother went through when she found out that her father was leaving her for another woman - his true soulmate - Aubrey was terrified of her tattoo. She could only hope that she was one of the lucky few who never got a tattoo. 

It was after midnight, her birthday having passed, and Chloe checked over Aubrey’s back and wrists carefully. She couldn’t find anything, and she rubbed Aubrey’s back when she explained that there was nothing there yet. The blonde smiled weakly, explaining that it must be somewhere, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

As she was pulling her panties up, she gasped - softly, she didn’t want to draw Chloe’s attention. It was small, faint, and undeniably there. A small tattoo of a rose, elaborate with winding vines, was sitting on her hip bone, covered by the waistband of her panties. 

Her smile grew, running her fingertips over her hip softly. The tattoo was so delicate, like a work of art. There was no color - black ink only - and it was about as small as a quarter. She went back into her bedroom, shrugging at the redhead. 

“Hm, I guess I just don’t have a soulmate…” Aubrey had the slightest hint of a smirk she was trying to fight back, unwilling to tell Chloe yet. 

————

Beca began feeling her soulmate’s pain almost as soon as her tattoo popped up - a red rose with winding stems and leaves on her shoulder, a massive thing. 

The first thing she felt was a stinging pain in her wrist. She grabbed at her arm, surprised that there wasn’t a mark or blood. It was then that she realized, it was her soulmate. 

Whatever he - or she, for that matter - felt, Beca could feel it too. The stinging pains came up on her hips, wrists, sometimes even up her forearms. It nearly broke her heart to think that her soulmate, the one who she would love most, was harming themselves so much. 

In Beca’s senior year of high school, the pain in her wrists and hips stopped - abruptly, almost. She waited with bated breath for another pain, fearing the worst, until one day when she finally felt a pain in the back of her foot akin to a blister. 

Beca nearly cried tears of joy, wishing she could just see whoever her soulmate was. She wished that she could take their pain away, make everything better. 

She was constantly composing mixes, waiting for the day she would meet her soulmate. Beca wasn’t good with words, her music speaking everything she was unable to say. She dove head first into her music, earning herself a full ride to Barden University’s music program. 

As she packed the last of her belongings into her car, set to leave for college, she idly wondered if she would meet her soulmate in college. 

———

Barden University was never anyone’s first choice school, but it was convenient and gave good scholarships. They didn’t have much to offer, yet they were overpopulated and had a large variety of student events. 

Since starting college, Aubrey had told Chloe that she did, in fact, have a soulmate mark. She showed it to the redhead in their shared dorm room the first night of their freshman year, Chloe squealing in delight. 

The redhead had already found her soulmate - ironically, a guy she had been hooking up with. He was nice enough, but Aubrey didn’t really like Tom. There had always been a little part of her that hoped her soulmate had been Chloe, having known the other girl for so long and sharing every secret with her. 

The two even shared the job of captain of their acapella team, the Barden Bellas. Chloe was a dancer, on a partial scholarship to the dance program, and Aubrey had always loved music but was never allowed to sing - it took away from her academia. 

They stood shoulder to shoulder at the activities fair, trying to pass out flyers to everyone coming and going. Aubrey was mid-sentence when her eyes snapped up to a short brunette with piercings in her ears. It was as though her entire world stopped when the girl walked up to their booth. 

“Hi...do you sing?” Aubrey was breathless, taking in the other girl’s appearance. 

“Kind of? I mix.”

“Oh! You just have to join our team! It’s singing, but we do it all with our mouths.” Chloe interjected, handing the brunette a flyer. 

“I’ll think about it.” The brunette - she later introduced herself as Beca - waved awkwardly before bounding off to the DJ booth, a horrible name for the Deaf Jews organization. 

Beca did think about it, showing up to auditions and making it onto the team of singers and dancers. She didn’t particularly excel at the craft, but she had fun doing it. Aubrey was quite the dictator, and if Beca were to be honest, she was really attracted to the uptight blonde. 

The two interacted a lot over the coming weeks, Aubrey ruling the group with an iron fist. She took special interest in the alternative brunette, pushing her just a little bit harder than the other girls. She wasn’t going to lie, she was attracted to the brunette. She had also seen the beginnings of what looked to be a rose on her shoulder, but it was always partially covered. 

————-

As the weeks went on, the girls never felt much soulmate pain aside from headaches and sore muscles. 

One evening, Aubrey felt a stabbing pain in her earlobe, hand flying up to the side of her head with a sharp gasp. What in the hell was her soulmate doing? Her ear was sore for the rest of the night, she could hardly sleep on that side for the pain. It was like someone shoved a needle in there and never took it out. 

The next morning, Aubrey was half hearted in leading the Bellas, her sleepless night having taken a toll on her. She clutched a paper cup of coffee tightly, yawning every little while - a very un-Aubrey-like behavior. 

It was as she was standing across from Beca, scolding her for telling Lily that she was an ‘Asian Jesus’, that she noticed. Aubrey stopped, dropped her hands back to her sides, her mouth agape. 

“Beca, what is that on your ear?” 

“A spike.” Beca’s reply was nonchalant, a smirk gracing her features. 

“And why do you have that...thing...in your ear?” 

“Because I like it. Have any other questions, mom?” Beca had her hands on her hips, challenging the older woman. 

“No. But you’ll need to remove that for the mixer.” Aubrey turned on her heels, tugging her sleeves down over her hands. Her heart was pounding in her throat. 

What did this mean? Beca had a tattoo that looked kind of like a rose, it could be another soulmate. Roses were a very common flower, after all. But the pain in her ear was unmistakably akin to a piercing - and then Beca showed up to rehearsal with a new earring. 

Aubrey pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Chloe, knowing she’d see it at the end of practice even everyone was packing up. 

Aubrey: SOS   
Aubrey: Need to talk when we’re out of here 

————

It was stupid, this dumb plan Chloe talked her into. The redhead was so certain that Beca was Aubrey’s soulmate, having apparently seen the brunette’s tattoo in the shower one morning. 

She squared her shoulders, walking into the rehearsal hall like nothing was happening. Except it was, she was going to deliberately hurt herself to see if her soulmate truly was Beca. 

It was in the middle of a dance, Chloe standing in front of Aubrey to help her with some complicated moves. The redhead moved her foot, Aubrey twisting on her bottom foot while her other leg flew out from under her. 

She crashed to the floor, eyes filling with unshed tears as she tried not to touch her ankle. It hurt - worse than anything she had ever experienced - yet it was worth it to find out if her soulmate was truly in the room. 

Everyone’s attention was on the blonde on the floor when Beca yelped in pain, hands flying down to her ankle as she attempted to shake the pain out. 

The room went silent, everyone stepping away from the two women - everyone except for Chloe, that is. Aubrey froze, staring up at the brunette to find Beca looking at her in horror. 

“You…” Beca started, eyes wide. 

“Me?” Aubrey started, eyes welling up with tears again. 

“Aubrey.” Beca’s words were soft, tender. She knelt down beside the blonde and pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up, kissing along Aubrey’s wrists. 

“It’s you...it’s always been you…” Aubrey whispered, leaning her forehead against the brunette’s. 

The other Bellas went to their bags, sensing that it was their cue to exit - all except for Chloe, of course, who was standing by with her hands clasped under her chin and staring on in delight. 

“It’s me. I’m here, and you’re never going to have to go through this again.” Beca’s fingers ran up and down the blonde’s scars, tears springing to her eyes. 

“Beca…” Aubrey tried to choke out a sentence, but was cut off by Beca’s hands tangling in her hair. The smaller girl pulled her closer, pressing their lips together in what had to be the most amazing kiss anyone had ever felt. 

Fireworks shot through Aubrey’s body, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. Sure, she thought it would feel good, but this was unreal. They slowly pulled away from each other, Aubrey pressing another small kiss to Beca’s lips. 

“Bree, I thought you were dead. I really did.” 

“At that point, I wished I was.” 

“I’m not going to let you hurt like that anymore, believe me on that one.” 

“I do. I trust you.”


End file.
